


Blu come l'amore

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, incesto, universo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: AU-AHHope Marshall, diciannove anni, adolescente dal carattere ribelle, cresciuta senza padre,rifugge costantemente qualsiasi tipo di emozione,  evitando di impegnarsi in relazioni troppo serie per timore di essere nuovamente abbandonata.Prima del diploma parte per Parigi, la città natale di suo padre, convinta che lì potrà  trovare le risposte che cerca.Klaus Mikaelson è un pittore che dipinge i volti dei passanti lungo le rive della Senna, ha il doppio dei suoi anni e gli occhi più azzurri che abbia mai visto, così azzurri da fare invidia al cielo d’estate, dietro cui si cela un’anima oscura e tormentata, segnata dagli spettri di un passato che lo ha spezzato dentro.Hope ha paura dell’amore.Klaus si ritiene incapace di amare.Quando le loro strade si incrociano, è inevitabile: si incontrano, si scontrano, si attraggono e si respingono, trascinati in un vortice di sentimenti che metterà in crisi tutte le loro convinzioni.Finché la scoperta di una sconvolgente verità metterà tragicamente fine al loro rapporto.“Cosa succede quando la persona che ami di più al mondo è l’unica di cui non avresti mai dovuto innamorarti?”





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, lettori e lettrici che hanno deciso di avventurarsi in questo folle esperimento!  
> Dunque, prima di lasciarvi al prologo, ci tengo a specificare che non è mia intenzione offendere la sensibilità di nessuno, perciò chiunque non gradisca le tematiche affrontate in questo racconto è pregato di astenersi dalla lettura.  
> Non sono una scrittrice né ho alcuna pretesa di esserlo.  
> Questo è soltanto un esperimento partorito dalla mia mente fin troppo fantasiosa, un tentativo di tradurre in parole l’amore per questi personaggi e, spero di riuscire a trasmettere qualcosa attraverso questa storia, che ho scritto davvero con tutto il cuore.  
> Accetto qualsiasi critica purché costruttiva.  
> Adesso vi lascio, prima che le note diventino più lunghe della storia.  
> Buona lettura!

Canzone consigliata: Never Saw Blue Like That di Shawn Colvin 

 

Non ho mai pensato molto a come sarei morta.  
Non è una domanda che ti fai spesso, quando hai vent’anni e il futuro si srotola davanti a te come un infinito tappeto magico di possibilità.  
Eppure adesso sono qui, in piedi sul parapetto del balcone di un’anonima stanza d’albergo che profuma di lavanda, con il cuore che martella furioso nel petto, a chiedermi cosa sarà peggio.  
Il salto nel vuoto, o i giorni che mi aspettano fuori da questa stanza, lontano da questo piccolo mondo sospeso e imperfetto, da questo giaciglio testimone di un amore impossibile e sbagliato agli occhi del mondo, ma il più giusto che il mio cuore abbia mai conosciuto.  
Lontano dall’unico uomo che abbia mai amato, l’unico che mi abbia fatta sentire amata, l’unico accanto al quale mi sentivo viva.  
Mi spaventa da morire anche solo pensare di vivere senza di lui, perché la vita senza di lui non è niente, è un’oscurità senza fine, è un eterno tormento peggiore della morte stessa.  
Che stupido cliché, ammazzarsi per amore.  
Rideresti, amore mio, nel venire a conoscenza delle motivazioni che mi hanno spinta a compiere un gesto tanto estremo?  
Hai sempre odiato Romeo e Giulietta; lo odiavo anch’io, a dire il vero, eppure adesso la capisco perfettamente, quella sciocca innamorata di Giulietta, che ha preferito rinunciare alla sua vita quando era ancora nel fiore degli anni, piuttosto che passare anche un solo giorno sulla Terra sapendo di essere destinata all’infelicità eterna.  
E tu, amore mio?  
Tu ti comporteresti come quello sciocco romantico di Romeo?  
Piangeresti davanti al mio cadavere, mi seguiresti subito dopo perché non sopporteresti la vita senza di me?  
Se lo facessi, significherebbe che mi hai amata come ti ho amato io, come le cose che ti tengono aggrappato alla terra, con disperazione, con tutta l’anima, con ogni fibra del mio corpo e del mio essere.  
Ma non sarei mai così egoista da trascinarti nell’abisso con me.  
Non voglio questo per te.  
Voglio che tu viva giorni infiniti e meravigliosi sotto il cielo di Parigi, voglio che tu conosca tutta la bellezza del mondo, voglio che contagi il mondo con la tua bellezza, che ti aggrappi a quella luce che hai dentro di te senza mai permettere alle tenebre di raggiungere il tuo cuore.  
Non pensarmi troppo spesso, non voglio che tu sia triste.  
Vivi la tua vita, vivila bene, fino in fondo, senza rimpianti. Sii felice.  
Non dispiacerti per me.  
Sappi che nonostante tutto, non riesco a pentirmi delle decisioni che mi hanno portata alla morte. Mi hanno anche portata da te.  
Non potrei mai pentirmi di averti amato.  
Eravamo condannati fin dall’inizio, ma non mi pento di un solo istante.  
Mi hai dato così tanto, così tanto da essere troppo, mi hai fatta ridere, mi hai fatta ballare, e mi hai amata così, così com’ero, nell’oscurità e nella luce più splendente.  
Ti ho amato sempre, in ogni momento, anche quando ero incazzata a morte con te, anche quando ti comportavi da vero bastardo, anche quando litigavamo e le nostre grida si sentivano fino in strada, anche quando volevo mandare tutto al diavolo e piantarti in asso.  
Eppure un semplice ti amo sarebbe troppo riduttivo per spiegare cosa sei stato per me.  
Sei stato la mia intera vita, sei stato il mio mondo.  
Sei stato la gioia e il dolore, la rabbia e la paura, il tormento e l’estasi, il mio Paradiso e il mio Inferno.  
Sei stato la mia salvezza e la mia condanna.  
Sei stato la prova che in questo fottuto mondo pieno di marciume esiste ancora qualcosa di buono.  
Sei stato l’unico.  
Non ho mai amato nessuno prima di te.  
Mai nessuno dopo di te.  
Sei stato tu ad insegnarmi a farlo.  
Perciò non ti dirò ti amo, ma ti dirò grazie.  
Grazie per le notti insonni passate a dipingere insieme, per la montagna di pasticcini che hai comprato per il mio compleanno e per il glorioso mal di pancia che mi ha impedito di dormire, grazie per le risate, le lacrime, per i baci dolci e appassionati, per gli abbracci che mi facevano sentire al sicuro, protetta da ogni cosa brutta del mondo, per le colazioni insieme nel bar di Camille, per i valzer improvvisati sotto la luce delle stelle, per le notti passate a fare l’amore con il corpo e con l’anima.  
Grazie per ogni meraviglioso istante trascorso insieme.  
Li porto con me, ovunque vada li porterò sempre con me.  
Chiudo gli occhi, liberando un sospiro e inghiottendo l’aria fresca della sera, la camicia da notte che svolazza intorno a me, gonfiandosi sospinta dal vento.  
Non ho più paura adesso. Mi sento serena, leggera, libera da ogni dolore.  
Si dice sempre che prima di morire le persone vedano passarsi davanti agli occhi tutta la loro vita, ma io vedo solo il tuo volto.  
Davanti ai miei occhi, ovunque io guardi, c’è solo il tuo volto.  
Riesco a vedere soltanto te, amore mio.  
Tu e i tuoi occhi così azzurri da fare invidia al cielo.  
Tu e il tuo mezzo sorriso un po’ arrogante, tu e il suono inaspettato e argentino della tua risata.  
Tu che dipingevi nella luce dorata del pomeriggio.  
Tu che incrociavi le braccia al petto quando eri arrabbiato.  
Tu che odiavi i completi eleganti e ti vestivi sempre in jeans e t-shirt.  
Tu che non avevi paura della verità e di sbatterla in faccia agli altri, anche a costo di sembrare un perfetto stronzo privo di tatto.  
Semplicemente tu, bellissimo e maledetto, pericoloso e affascinante, crudele e dolcissimo, coraggioso eppure fragile, perfetto anche nelle tue imperfezioni.  
È stato terribile e stupendo amarti.  
Sollevo lo sguardo.  
Il cielo è blu, lo stesso blu dei tuoi occhi.  
Sorrido mentre apro le braccia e mi lascio cadere, l’odore dolce della lavanda che riempie i miei polmoni.  
Il cielo è incredibilmente blu stasera. Blu come i tuoi occhi.  
Blu come l’amore.

**

 

Mi chiamo Hope Marshall, e avevo vent’anni quando mi sono uccisa.  
Questa è la mia storia.


	2. Capitolo 1

“Allora che fai, vieni alla festa stasera?”  
La voce squillante di Caroline risuonò attraverso il cellulare che avevo incastrato tra la spalla e l’orecchio.  
Mi lasciai sfuggire un sospiro, intenta a dare un’altra pennellata sul foglio che avevo di fronte.  
Anche quel giorno mi ero trattenuta due ore in più nell’aula di Arte, bellamente incurante del tempo che passava e del cielo che si scuriva oltre la piccola finestra senza tende della stanza.  
La mia migliore amica, Caroline Forbes, stava tentando di convincermi come al solito a partecipare all’ennesima festa in discoteca piena di scalmanati dove qualche idiota avrebbe finito per rovesciarmi un drink addosso, nella speranza di rimorchiare qualche affascinante sconosciuto di cui la mattina dopo non si sarebbe neanche ricordata il nome.  
La sola idea mi fece contrarre il stomaco per la nausea.  
Preferivo di gran lunga passare il tempo a finire il mio disegno in pace.  
Aggrottai le sopracciglia, cercando di pensare rapidamente ad una scusa credibile che potesse giustificare il mio rifiuto. “Stasera non posso, Care.” Finsi un tono dispiaciuto. “Io e Matt pensavamo di andare al cinema.”  
Non potevo certo dirle che io e Matt ci eravamo lasciati due settimane prima, quando avevo beccato il bastardo in questione nel letto di Elena Gilbert, che guarda caso era anche una delle più care amiche di Caroline.  
In realtà non me l’ero presa poi così tanto.  
La cosa triste era che ci ero abituata.  
Non era certo il primo uomo della mia vita a piantarmi in asso.  
Mi costrinsi a fare un respiro profondo, mentre ricacciavo indietro le lacrime che improvvisamente mi avevano appannato la sguardo, maledicendomi per la mia stupida debolezza.  
Cercai di mantenere ferma la voce per non insospettire Caroline.  
“Sai, oggi sono esattamente due mesi che stiamo insieme. Pensavamo di andare a cena fuori, e di festeggiare più tardi, se capisci che intendo.”  
Wow, le mie doti di attrice erano migliorate notevolmente negli ultimi tempi.  
Mi congratulai mentalmente con me stessa, mentre Caroline lanciò un gridolino eccitato che per poco non mi perforò il timpano.  
“Ma è fantastico, tesoro! Auguri per la serata allora!”  
Cinguettò Caroline in tono pimpante, schioccandomi un bacio.  
Mi lasciai sfuggire un piccolo sorriso.  
Mi piaceva Caroline; nonostante l’apparenza un po’ superficiale era veramente una brava ragazza, sempre allegra, frizzante e spontanea, una di quelle persone accanto a cui è impossibile sentirsi tristi.  
A volte il suo ottimismo era quasi fastidioso, ma era impossibile non affezionarsi a lei.  
“Grazie. Ci vediamo a scuola.” Riattaccai tirando un sospiro di sollievo, scagliando il cellulare il più lontano possibile.  
Ora potevo tornare a concentrarmi sulla mia opera.  
Scostai un ricciolo ribelle dagli occhi, contemplando il foglio poggiato sul cavalletto di fronte a me.  
Ritraeva un paesaggio marittimo in cui le onde lievemente increspate dalla brezza si confondevano con il cielo notturno; l’intero quadro era dipinto con colori molto scuri, e se non fosse stato per lo spicchio di luna che brillava ad un lato del foglio, illuminando le onde con sfumature chiaroscure, avrebbe evocato un’atmosfera cupa e spettrale, quasi disturbante nella sua spettralità.  
La mia insegnante continuava a ripetere che ogni artista mette un pezzo della sua anima nei propri lavori; quindi, stando a sentire quello che diceva lei ciò che disegnavo rappresentava le parti più profonde di me stessa, quelle che nemmeno io sapevo di avere.  
Caroline mi prendeva sempre in giro quando le dicevo queste cose, chiamandole strozzate di psicologia spicciola, e aggiungendo che fosse stato vero, allora avevo un lato dark nascosto nelle profondità del suo inconscio, perché disegnavo soltanto con colori scuri e incredibilmente deprimenti.  
Ha sempre detto che avevo la capacità di rendere triste persino un paesaggio da cartolina, mii ritrovai a pensare con un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
Caroline non poteva capire. Nessuno poteva capire.  
Al contrario di Caroline, io non era mai stata una di quelle ragazze spumeggianti ed estroverse che emanano un carisma naturale, caratterizzate dal gusto per la vita, circondate da una marea di amici e di ragazzi, anzi.  
Ero sempre stata solitaria e poco incline a socializzare con i miei coetanei, sempre persa in un mondo immaginario di cui soltanto io avevo la chiave; fin da piccola, preferivo la compagnia di un foglio da disegno a quella degli altri bambini.  
E così, durante l’intervallo, quando le mie compagne giocavano alla corda in cortile, io rimaneva chiusa in aula a pasticciare con i pennarelli, dando libero sfogo alla mia fantasia, mettendo su carta qualsiasi cosa mi passasse per la testa.  
Era come se una parte di me fosse costantemente intrappolata, e riuscisse ad esprimersi soltanto attraverso i miei disegni.  
Soltanto quando disegnavo, infatti, mi sentivo veramente libera.  
Mi sentivo felice.  
Da che ne avevo memoria, avevo sempre amato disegnare, e a detta dei miei insegnanti ero anche piuttosto brava.  
Mi chiedevo spesso da chi avessi ereditato quella passione.  
Mia madre non si era mai interessata d’arte; non sapeva nemmeno disegnare un omino stilizzato.  
Ricordo ancora che quando ero piccola, invece di chiederle di giocare con le bambole, le proponevo una gara di disegno.  
Sul volto di mia madre si dipingeva una smorfia di puro orrore che ricordo ancora con un sorriso, e si affrettava a borbottare qualcosa riguardo alla spesa da fare, uscendo dalla stanza in tutta fretta, anche se il frigorifero era così zeppo di cibo da poter sfamare l’intero vicinato.  
Ero così assorta nel rievocare quei lontani ricordi da non accorgermi di essere rimasta immobile, con il pennello fermo a mezz’aria di fronte al foglio.  
Sospirai.  
Mi capitava spesso di distrarmi, perdendomi a ricordare un passato di cui mio malgrado avevo un’immensa nostalgia, sebbene il mio orgoglio mi avrebbe sempre impedito di ammetterlo.  
Mi mancava essere bambina. Quelli erano tempi più semplici, innocenti.  
Erano tempi in cui i miei disegni erano pieni di arcobaleni colorati, in cui il mio piccolo cuoricino ingenuo risplendeva di mille sfumature variopinte.  
Quando ancora credevo che mio padre sarebbe tornato da un lungo viaggio di lavoro, e poi avrebbe varcato il nostro piccolo portico con un sorriso sulle labbra e mi avrebbe stretta a sé senza lasciarmi andare mai più.  
Non mi ero mai accorta, o forse non volevo accorgermi, di come cambiava l’espressione della mamma quando le chiedevo di lui.  
Ogni volta che le domandavo quando avrei potuto rivederlo, sul volto di mia madre nasceva un sorriso infinitamente triste.  
“Presto.” Rispondeva, la voce che tremava di singhiozzi trattenuti e gli occhi grandi e smarriti che luccicavano in modo strano.  
E così avevo continuato ad aspettare, fiduciosa.  
Ma il tempo passava, e mio padre non arrivava.  
In un battito di ciglia avevo dieci anni, ed ero irrequieta, arrabbiata con il mondo intero mentre si domandavo perché non avevo quello che avevano gli altri bambini.  
Ero stanca di aspettare.  
Ero stanca di vivere in quella che sapevo essere un’enorme menzogna.  
Quando mia madre mi aveva ritenuta abbastanza grande da poter capire, aveva smesso di mentire: papà non era partito per un viaggio di lavoro all’estero.  
Non sarebbe tornato a casa sollevandomi fra le braccia e posandomi baci tra i capelli; non mi avrebbe fatto gli auguri di compleanno, né mi avrebbe aiutata a spegnere le candeline sulla torta; non mi avrebbe accompagnata al parco a giocare con i miei amici; non mi avrebbe mai insegnato ad andare in bicicletta.  
Non mi avrebbe consolata quando mi sarei sentita triste, non mi avrebbe accolta nel porto sicuro del suo abbraccio quando il mondo mi sarebbe apparso infinitamente vasto e crudele; non mi avrebbe vista innamorarmi e poi farmi spezzare il cuore, non mi avrebbe vista crescere tra mille dubbi e insicurezze, non mi avrebbe vista ridere, piangere, sognare, perdermi e poi ritrovarmi, non mi avrebbe aiutata a rialzarmi ogni volta che sarei caduta.  
Non ci sarebbe stato per me, mai più.  
Mi aveva abbandonata.  
E all’improvviso, ovunque guardavo, non vedevo più i colori.  
Al loro posto c’era solo un’infinita oscurità, una tenebra che mi artigliava le membra e che mi aveva infettato il cuore, ricoprendo di veleno ogni sua terminazione nervosa, pulsando dentro di me, in ogni respiro, in ogni battito.  
Da quel giorno di nove anni fa in cui mia madre mi aveva detto che papà non sarebbe più tornato, avevo visto il mondo perdere i suoi colori, e così avevo cominciato a dipingerlo per come lo vedevo: nero, tetro, maligno, soffocante e disturbante nella sua crudeltà.  
Soffocai un risolino amaro.  
Non potevo biasimare Matt per essersi cercato un’altra.  
Chi mai avrebbe voluto stare con una come me?  
Ero proprio un casino, ma non uno di quelli interessanti.  
No, io ero un casino patetico, un oggetto rotto che nessuno sarebbe mai stato capace di aggiustare.  
Ero patetica, triste e sola, infinitamente sola.  
Certi giorni mi sentiva così vuota, il mio corpo era ridotto ad un misero involucro vuoto che vagava sperduto per il mondo, alla ricerca di risposte che forse non avrei mai trovato.  
Chi ero? Dove ero diretta? Da dove venivo?  
Ci sarebbe stato sicuramente molto tempo per rispondere alle prime due domande, ma era l’ultima che mi preoccupava maggiormente, quella che mi ripetevo ogni giorno ossessivamente senza mai trovare una risposta.  
Tante, troppe domande si affollavano nella mia mente.  
Chi era mio padre? Che aspetto aveva? Qual era il suono della sua risata?  
_Perché mi aveva lasciata?_  
Aveva quasi implorato mia madre di dirmi qualcosa di lui, più e più volte, ma lei, dall’alto della sua saggezza, aveva sorriso intenerita e aveva scosso la testa, dicendomi che le persone non sono risposte, soltanto domande in più.  
Tutto quello che ero riuscita a sapere era che si erano incontrati a Parigi quando lei aveva vent’anni.  
Avevano avuto una breve storia, del tipo avventura estiva, senza impegno, durata solo per una stagione.  
Erano entrambi troppo giovani, con un sacco di ambizioni e di sogni da realizzare, e un bambino non rientrava nei loro progetti.  
E così mia madre era tornata a casa senza di lui, e con tutto il suo incosciente coraggio aveva preso una decisione assolutamente folle, portando avanti la gravidanza da sola.  
Mia madre non mi aveva mai fatto mancare nulla; pur con i suoi modi spicci e la lingua tagliente, era stata gentile, affettuosa, in un suo modo ruvido persino premurosa.  
Mi aveva protetta dalla verità per tanto tempo, perché la verità era semplicemente troppo dolorosa da affrontare.  
E una volta cresciuta, ero quasi riconoscente a mia madre per le bugie che mi aveva detto. Finché aveva potuto, aveva protetto la mia innocenza.  
Ma poi ero cresciuta, e il tempo delle favole era finito.  
Non c’era stata nessuna grande storia d’amore tra i miei genitori, e quel che era peggio, nessuno dei due mi aveva voluta.  
Ero un errore frutto del caso e di qualche drink di troppo.  
Forse sarebbe stato davvero meglio se non fossi mai esistita.  
No, basta, basta.  
Mi imposi di scacciare dalla mia mente quei macabri pensieri.  
Tornai a concentrarmi sull’unica cosa che sembrava allontanare i brutti pensieri.  
Intinsi il pennello nella tavolozza, ricoprendolo più volte prima di applicarlo nuovamente sulla tela.  
Per disegnare le onde avevo scelto una tonalità blu scuro, minacciosa eppure calda, che conferiva al disegno un’atmosfera cupa eppure in qualche modo anche rassicurante.  
Per un motivo che non so spiegare, ho sempre amato il blu.  
Era un colore che brillava nei miei sogni di notte e che si affacciava nella mia mente di giorno, portando con sé l’eco di una dolce, antica malinconia.  
Era una cosa ridicola, perché non avevo mai visto mio padre, neanche una volta, ma se chiudevo gli occhi e provavo ad immaginare il suo viso, tutto quello che vedevo era uno sguardo blu come una notte senza stelle, profondo e infinito, tenero e crudele, bellissimo e spaventoso.  
Un ossimoro vivente, che mi ispirava pericolo e protezione.  
Un uomo capace di spezzarmi il cuore e poi ricomporre in un disegno perfetto ogni suo più piccolo frammento.  
Qualcuno che mi avrebbe fatta sentire al sicuro, qualcuno che mi avrebbe amata sempre, senza chiedere niente in cambio.  
Ma in fondo, che potevo saperne io dell’amore?  
Non sapevo in base a quale logica contorta un uomo avrebbe potuto abbandonare la propria figlia; non sapevo cosa volesse dire sentirmi protetta nel buio minaccioso della mia cameretta perché l’affetto di un padre è più potente di qualsiasi mostro della notte; non sapevo come ci si sentisse ad essere amata da qualcuno, avere la sensazione di essere la cosa più importante per quella persona, sapere che questa lotterebbe per te a qualsiasi costo, essere certa che prenderebbe tutto di te, il dolore e la felicità, l’orrore e la bellezza, e l’amerebbe incondizionatamente, senza scuse, senza riserve.  
Non sapevo cosa fosse l’amore.  
Ma ero certa che fosse blu, come gli occhi di un padre che non ricordavo, e che in qualche modo non mi aveva mai davvero abbandonata.

 

 

**

 

_“Hope…”_   
_Qualcuno stava chiamando il mio nome._   
_Era un’eco indistinto che giungeva da molto lontano, ma riuscii comunque a sentirlo._   
_Mi guardai intorno, ma tutto quello che i miei occhi riuscivano a vedere era la nebbia._   
_Fitta e soffice come una nuvola di zucchero filato, era ovunque, impedendomi di vedere ad un metro di distanza._   
_“Hope…”_   
_Ancora quella voce. Quella volta era più vicina._   
_Non sapevo a chi appartenesse, ma mi sembrava in qualche modo familiare, come se l’avessi udita centinaia di volte._   
_Era maschile, bassa e profonda eppure morbida, quasi dolce._   
_“Chi sei?” Urlai, ma non ricevetti risposta._   
_Provai a fare qualche passo, ma era inutile: la nebbia sembrava sempre più fitta, mi sembrava di esserne inghiottita._   
_“Fatti vedere!” Adesso ero angosciata._   
_Dov’ero? Di chi era quella voce che continuava a chiamarmi?_   
_All’improvviso, un raggio di luce bucò la nebbia, e una mano si fece strada fino a raggiungere la mia. “Sono io, tesoro. Sono tornato.”_   
_Una sagoma indistinta si stagliò davanti ai miei occhi, circondata da un’aura di luce che mi abbagliò tanto da costringermi a schermarmi gli occhi con la mano._   
_“Non è possibile… papà, sei tu?” Stentavo a riconoscere il suono della mia voce, scossa com’era dai tremiti._   
_“Sì, tesoro, sono io. Ci sono io adesso, andrà tutto bene.”_   
_Sentivo il cuore scoppiarmi di felicità._   
_Non credevo che sarei mai potuta essere tanto felice._   
_Ridevo e piangevo, ancora incapace di credere che stesse succedendo davvero._   
_“Dove sei stato? Perché mi hai fatta aspettare tanto?”_   
_Non riuscivo a vedere il suo viso, ma non mi importava._   
_“Scusa se sono arrivato tardi.”_   
_In quel momento decisi che non mi importava più di niente: non avevano più importanza il dolore e la paura e la solitudine di quei diciannove anni senza di lui._   
_Tutto l’odio nei suoi confronti che avevo nutrito nel mio cuore per avermi abbandonata era stato cancellato in un colpo solo da quella parole._   
_Allungai la mano per afferrare la sua, desiderando disperatamente abbracciarlo, sentire il suo corpo caldo e vivo contro il mio, per sapere che era reale, che stava succedendo davvero e non era un stupida illusione._   
_Ma appena provai a sfiorarlo, lui scomparve, la sua sagoma si dissolse davanti ai miei occhi._   
_Il mio cuore si riempì di terrore._   
_No no no ti prego torna indietro ti prego ho bisogno di te…._   
_Lo chiamai disperata, ma lui non rispose._   
_Urlai con quanto fiato avevo in gola, ma fu tutto inutile._   
_Sentii il fiato spezzarsi e le ginocchia cedere; crollai a sedere con il volto inzuppato di lacrime, incapace di smettere di chiamarlo, nella sciocca speranza che tornasse da me._   
_La coltre di nebbia era improvvisamente più fitta, mi avvolgeva le membra come se volesse risucchiarmi l’aria dai polmoni, e d’un tratto mi sentivo incapace di respirare, era come se qualcuno mi stesse strangolando…_

 

“No!”  
Balzai a sedere sul letto, espirando profondamente e a bocca aperta.  
Mi massaggiai il collo con il respiro ancora affannoso, scostando i capelli dalla fronte madida di sudore.  
L’ambiente circostante era buio e silenzioso, con l’unica eccezione del lieve russare di mia madre nella stanza accanto.  
Voltai lo sguardo in direzione del comodino: la radiosveglia segnava le quattro del mattino.  
L’ennesimo stupido incubo.  
Mi sentivo così stupida, e avevo una voglia pazzesca di piangere.  
Scostai le coperte con un gesto nervoso e appoggiai a terra i piedi nudi.  
Sentivo il cuore martellarmi nel petto e la testa pulsare dolorosamente.  
Mi piegai tenendomi lo stomaco con entrambe le mani, vomitando direttamente ai piedi del letto.  
Basta, non potevo andare avanti così.  
Lo sguardo mi cadde casualmente sul depliant di Parigi che spuntava dalla mia borsa.  
Risparmiavo da mesi per potermi permettere il biglietto aereo.  
Era l’unica traccia che avevo di mio padre, l’unico punto di partenza valido per provare a rintracciarlo.  
Sapevo che poteva benissimo essersi trasferito altrove, d’altra parte erano passati vent’anni da quando lui e mia madre si erano conosciuti nella capitale francese, ma era la sola pista che avevo, e se non avessi fatto un tentativo me ne sarei pentita per il resto della vita.  
Avevo progettato di andare laggiù l’estate dopo il diploma, e il pensiero mi aveva fatto sopravvivere a quattro anni di feste studentesche e bulli insopportabili.  
Ma in quel momento decisi che ero stanca.  
Degli incubi, delle domande, dell’incertezza perenne.  
Un pensiero del tutto irrazionale mi attraversò la mente.

 

  
_Devo vederlo._  
 _Devo vedere il suo viso almeno una volta._  
 _Devo guardarlo negli occhi e chiedergli perché._  
 _Perché mi ha lasciata senza spiegazioni, perché mi ha odiata ancora prima che nascessi._

 

 

  
Non ero mai stata così sicura di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita.  
Non c’era paura né incertezza nel mio cuore mentre rompevo il salvadanaio spargendo i soldi sul piano della scrivania, né mentre mi vestivo silenziosamente, muovendomi in punta di piedi per non svegliare mia madre.  
Provai una fitta di senso di colpa per un momento.  
Lei non se lo meritava.  
Chissà quanto si sarebbe preoccupata alzandosi dal letto domattina e non trovandomi in casa.  
Ma non mi avrebbe mai permesso di andare a Parigi, lo sapevo.  
Ho sempre avuto la sensazione che non mi avesse detto nulla riguardo alla vera identità di mio padre di proposito, forse per risparmiarmi una delusione, senza rendersi conto che così mi aveva fatto ancora più male, alimentando involontariamente ancora di più il mio desiderio di conoscerlo.  
Cacciai velocemente alcuni vestiti e articoli da bagno nell’unico borsone da viaggio che avevo, quello di una triste tonalità verde pisello con le cuciture ormai consumate per l’usura, presi chiavi, soldi e passaporto e lasciai un biglietto per mia madre sulla scrivania.

 

_Sono andata a cercare mio padre._   
_So che non avresti voluto, ma non posso più vivere con questo peso._   
_Devo conoscerlo, devo vederlo almeno una volta._   
_Spero che tu capisca._   
_Per favore, non cercami, ti chiamerò io._   
_Non preoccuparti per me, starò bene._   
_Tornerò appena avrò trovato le risposte che cerco._   
_Ti voglio bene._

 

In fin dei conti ero maggiorenne, potevo fare quello che volevo, anche se significava scappare di casa nel cuore della notte, anche se significava fare qualcosa di folle e incredibilmente stupido come decidere su due piedi di partire per Parigi senza dire niente a nessuno,  
Passando davanti alla porta della camera di mia madre, fui tentata di entrare anche solo per un attimo, per vedere il suo viso un’ultima volta prima di partire, per accarezzarle i capelli e rassicurarla che sarei tornata, che me la sarei cavata e che non doveva preoccuparsi per me.  
Ma avevo paura che avrei cambiato idea se l’avessi fatto.  
Perciò scesi le scale il più lentamente possibile, stando attenta a non fare alcun rumore, il borsone in spalla e il cuore che sembrava voler uscire dal petto per quanto ero agitata.  
Un solo passo falso e sarei stata scoperta, e addio Parigi per sempre.  
Il minimo rumore ed ero fregata.  
Tirai un sospiro di sollievo quando raggiunsi la porta.  
Mia madre continuava a dormire beata, non si era accorta di nulla.  
La aprii delicatamente per non far scricchiolare i cardini, ma sulla soglia ebbi un ultimo attimo di esitazione.  
Stavo per lasciare la mia città, la scuola, gli amici, la casa dove ero cresciuta, e anche se per un’ottima ragione, era comunque triste e spaventoso.  
Mi guardai indietro un’ultima volta, osservando il salotto immerso nella penombra.  
Sorrisi nel vedere il divano di pelle dove io e la mamma ci rannicchiavamo a guardare stupide soap opera dopo cena, mangiando pop corn scadenti da una grossa ciotola e raccontandoci com’era andata la nostra giornata.  
E poi c’era il tappeto su cui mi sdraiavo a pancia in giù con il mio album da disegno, passando infinte ore a scarabocchiare con i pennarelli, e poi un miliardo di altri ricordi racchiusi tra quelle pareti.  
Ero davvero pronta a lasciare tutto questo?  
Sentivo un fastidioso nodo in gola pronto ad esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
Deglutii per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
In qualche modo, mentre richiudevo la porta dietro di me, ebbi l’inequivocabile sensazione che non sarei mai più tornata in quella casa.  
Una volta in strada, afferrai il cellulare con le mani che tremavano e composi un numero in tutta fretta.  
“Caroline, sono io. Scusa se ti chiamo a quest’ora, ma è un’emergenza. Sei l’unica che può aiutarmi.”


	3. Capitolo 2

 

 

  
“Allora, fammi capire bene la situazione.” Caroline picchiettò nervosamente le unghie finte sul volante, gettandomi un’occhiata di rimprovero dallo specchietto retrovisore. “Mi hai chiamata in piena notte e mi hai buttata giù dal letto per farti accompagnare all’ aeroporto, e da lì prenderai il primo volo per Parigi senza dire niente a tua madre per cercare una persona di cui non conosci né il nome né l’aspetto e che potrebbe benissimo essersi trasferita in… tipo qualsiasi altra parte del pianeta. Devo proprio ammetterlo, Hope, è l’idea più brillante che tu abbia mai avuto.”  
Il suo tono sarcastico mi provocò un moto di stizza. “Piantala di sfottermi. Se sei così contraria perché mi stai accompagnando?”  
“Perchè sono la tua migliore amica, sono l’unica che conosci che ha la macchina…” Caroline fece una breve pausa, il suo sguardo divenne improvvisamente lucido . “E anche se questa è una pazzia, ti capisco. So come ci si sente a perdere un padre.” La voce di Caroline vacillò per un momento e tirò sul col naso, e non potei fare a meno di sentirmi un po’ in colpa.  
Suo padre era morto in un incidente stradale due anni fa, eppure Caroline non riusciva ancora a trattenere le lacrime quando lo nominava.  
Forse era passato troppo poco tempo, o forse non ne sarebbe passato mai abbastanza.  
Ma nemmeno lei poteva davvero capire.  
Suo padre non aveva scelto di abbandonarla come aveva fatto il mio: lei aveva potuto conoscerlo, lui c’era ai suoi compleanni, lui c’era quando lei ne aveva bisogno, quando si sentiva triste e vuota e sola contro un mondo ostile e indifferente al suo dolore- era esistito un tempo in cui lui c’era stato, e io non avrei mai potuto dire lo stesso. .  
“Grazie.” Sussurrai, così piano che non ero certa che Caroline lo avesse sentito. La gentilezza non era mai stata un aspetto predominante del mio carattere, era qualcosa a cui non ero abituata. “Mi dispiace di averti coinvolta.”  
“Tranquilla, tanto non avevo di meglio da fare a parte dormire fino alle sette, quando dovrei essere in piedi per fare colazione prima di andare a scuola…” La voce di Caroline era rilassata, si capiva che stava scherzando, ma non potei fare a meno di continuare a sentirmi in colpa. “A proposito…” Caroline si voltò improvvisamente verso di me, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli biondi intorno al viso. “Come farai con la scuola?”  
“Cazzo, la scuola!” Mi passai le mani tra i capelli emettendo un sospiro frustrato. “Non ci ho ancora pensato.”  
“Manca soltanto un mese alla fine dell’anno. Quanto tempo pensi di fermarti a Parigi?”  
“Non lo so, Caroline. Finchè non l’avrò trovato, suppongo.”  
“E hai intenzione di perdere l’anno per questo?” La voce di Caroline si alzò improvvisamente di un’ottava. “Non sono affari miei, lo so." Aggiunse dopo qualche secondo in tono più morbido. "Voglio solo che tu faccia la scelte migliori per te, visto che sarai tu a pagarne le conseguenze.”  
“Smettila, adesso sembri mia madre.” Malgrado cercassi di sembrare dura, mi sentivo un po’ commossa. Caroline si preoccupava davvero per me, e non aveva tutti i torti, ma in quel momento la scuola era l’ultimo dei miei pensieri.  
Avevo atteso per anni questo momento, non potevo tirarmi indietro adesso.  
Dovevo partire a tutti i costi, niente mi avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
“Ormai ho deciso, Caroline.” Il mio tono era tranquillo, ma non ammetteva repliche. “Ho aspettato troppo per arrivare fin qui, non posso più tornare indietro.”  
Era evidente che Caroline non era d’accordo, ma fu abbastanza intelligente da evitare di provare a dissuadermi.  
Il resto del viaggio lo percorremmo in silenzio.  
 _Stai facendo la cosa giusta, Hope_. Continuai a ripetermi queste parole nella mente per tutto il tragitto, cercando di calmare il battito impazzito del mio cuore.

Una volta arrivate nel parcheggio dell’aeroporto di _Louis Armstrong_ , Caroline afferrò il mio borsone e scosse la testa con un sorriso affettuoso. “Ricordami di comprarti una valigia nuova per il tuo prossimo compleanno.”  
Era una frase così _da Caroline_ che non potei fare a meno di ridere.  
“Care, sei incredibile.”  
“Lo so tesoro, non devi ricordarmelo. Andiamo, la Francia ti aspetta!”

 

 

  
**

  
“No, non credo che mi abbia capito! Glielo ripeto, la nonna di questa ragazza…” Caroline mi indicò con un gesto teatrale della mano. “… sua nonna è molto malata, e lei deve raggiungerla prima che sia troppo tardi. Annulli la prenotazione di qualcuno se necessario, ma lei deve _assolutamente_ partire per Parigi prima che sia giorno.”  
La donna dietro il bancone le rivolse un sorriso tirato, picchiettando febbrilmente le unghie curate sulla tastiera del computer. “Mi dispiace signorina, il primo posto è disponibile è tra tre giorni.”  
“Sta scherzando?! Tra tre giorni sua nonna potrebbe essere morta e sepolta!”  
“Care, piantala.” Le afferrai il braccio tirandola verso di me, sentendomi sprofondare dall’imbarazzo nel notare gli sguardi curiosi delle persone rivolti verso di noi. Abbassai la voce in modo che potesse sentirmi soltanto lei.  
“È inutile insistere, se non c’è posto quella donna non può farci niente. E poi la storia della nonna in fin di vita non è una gran trovata.”  
“Beh, inventati qualcosa tu allora!” Esclamò Caroline inviperita, lanciando un’occhiataccia alla donna davanti al computer, che le sorrise un po’ imbarazzata, chiaramente a disagio. “O non salirai mai su quell’aereo.”  
“Posso cederti il mio biglietto, se vuoi.”  
La voce di una donna dall’accento inconfondibilmente francese alle nostre spalle ci fece sobbalzare entrambe.  
Mi girai di scatto, scontrandomi con due grandi occhi verdi che mi fissavano in attesa di una risposta.

“Avrei dovuto cambiare comunque la mia prenotazione, devo fermarmi ancora qualche giorno a New Orleans per… questioni familiari.” Il suo sguardo si rabbuiò per un istante, il sorriso le si incrinò un poco. Qualunque cosa la trattenesse in città, immaginai che non ne fosse entusiasta. “Visto che tua nonna sta male sarei felice di aiutarti, e poi sarebbe un peccato sprecare il biglietto.”  
La sconosciuta davanti a me sorrise, portandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio. Era così bella che rimasi per un attimo senza parole.  
“Grazie, ma non è il caso…” Iniziai, ma Caroline fu più veloce, accorrendo al mio fianco in un batter d’occhio con un sorriso smagliante.  
“La mia amica intende dire che è un gesto molto generoso e normalmente non approfitterebbe di una persona così gentile, ma dato che è un’emergenza accetta molto volentieri.” Mi diede una gomitata non troppo gentile nel fianco. “Vero, Hope?” Mi guardò minacciosa, imponendomi tacitamente di fingere di essere d’accordo con lei.  
“Ma Caroline…”  
“Non c’è problema, davvero.” La donna mi rivolse un altro sorriso, porgendomi il biglietto. “Mi fa piacere aiutarti, spero davvero che tua nonna stia meglio. Avanti, prendilo.” Mi incitò, notando la mia esitazione.  
Tentennai ancora per qualche secondo, l’ultimo scrupolo morale della mia coscienza che continuava a ripetermi di non approfittare dell’ingenuità di quella donna, ma alla fine allungai le dita e afferrai il biglietto che mi porgeva.   
Se non avessi preso il biglietto avrei dovuto aspettare tre giorni, e mia madre avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di fermarmi e di rinchiudermi in casa a vita.  
Sarei stata davvero stupida a lasciarmi sfuggire un’occasione come questa.  
“Grazie mille.” Strinsi il biglietto tra le dita come se fosse un tesoro incredibilmente prezioso. In un certo senso lo era, perché era l’unica cosa che mi avrebbe permesso di raggiungere mio padre.  
“Non c’è di che. Auguri per tua nonna!” La sconosciuta mi sorrise ancora come se non le costasse nessuno sforzo. Doveva essere abituata a farlo, oppure era una grande attrice, perché il sorriso sul suo viso sembrava sincero, genuino.   
Non era un sorriso di circostanza, era un sorriso _vero_.  
Avrei voluto possedere anch’io la capacità di sorridere in quel modo, come se non avessi fatto altro per tutta la vita.  
La ringraziai ancora, osservandola allontanarsi battendo i tacchi sulle piastrelle del pavimento e poi scomparire in mezzo alla calca tipica degli aeroporti.  
“Hope! Hope! Pianeta Terra chiama Hope Marshall!” Caroline mi sventolò una mano davanti al viso per richiamare la mia attenzione. “Mi stai ascoltando o no?” La sua doveva essere una domanda retorica, perché non mi lasciò neanche il tempo di rispondere. “Ti stavo dicendo che dovresti affrettarti se non vuoi perdere l’aereo, una voce all’altoparlante ha appena comunicato che l’imbarco inizierà tra quindici minuti."

"Oh… sì, certo, hai ragione.” Mi morsi il labbro inferiore come facevo ogni volta che ero a disagio, dondolandomi nervosamente da un piede all’altro. Non sapevo bene cosa fare o cosa dire.    
Era già stato difficile lasciare mia madre e la mia città, ma lasciare Caroline era come perdere una parte di me.  
Caroline era mia amica fin da quando avevo cinque anni e giocavo tutta sola nel parco sotto casa.  
Lei si era seduta sull’erba accanto a me, nel suo sfavillante vestitino rosa con le scarpe coordinate e la treccia bionda che le ricadeva su una spalla, e mi aveva prestato la sua bambola con un sorriso.  
Odiavo giocare con le bambole, ma accettai ugualmente perché era la prima bambina che mi aveva sorriso da quando avevo iniziato a frequentare quel parco.  
Caroline era l’amica con cui potevo parlare di tutto, perché sapevo che mi avrebbe ascoltata senza giudicarmi; Caroline era l’amica che mi impediva di prendermi troppo sul serio, che mi imponeva di non cedere alla tristezza; mi trascinava a fare shopping quando volevo solo starmene chiusa nella mia camera con le cuffie nelle orecchie e i miei amati pennelli, e anche se detestavo lo shopping come poche cose al mondo, mi aiutava a svagarmi, a ricordarmi che c’era un mondo intero oltre la mia stanza e la vita incasinata.  
Anche se eravamo diverse come il giorno e la notte, nonostante spesso non capissi certi aspetti del suo carattere e probabilmente nemmeno lei capisse me, c’eravamo sempre l’una per l’altra.  
In ogni momento importante della mia vita Caroline era presente.  
Caroline era la mia costante.  
Senza di lei, senza il suo ottimismo e il suo sostegno e la sua presenza leggera ma così importante, avevo paura che non ce l’avrei fatta.  
Davanti alla mia migliore amica, con gli occhi lucidi e il borsone in spalla, in partenza per una città straniera senza sapere cosa avrei trovato, scoprii che non ero così forte come credevo.  
Le mie difese crollarono del tutto quando Caroline fece un passo verso di me e mi abbracciò strettamente, bagnandomi il colletto del maglione con le sue lacrime.  
Serrai le palpebre per non piangere, ricambiando con forza l’abbraccio.  
Inspirai profondamente il suo profumo così familiare, un misto di Chanel n° 5 e biscotti alla cannella, e sorrisi.  
“Mandami tante cartoline.” Caroline si staccò da me, passandosi una mano sul viso nel tentativo di ricomporsi. “Coraggio, Parigi non è poi così male.  
La torre Eiffel è stupenda, e potrai mangiare croissant caldi a colazione… e poi i ragazzi francesi sono incredibilmente carini.”  
Mi uscì una risata simile ad un singhiozzo strozzato davanti a quel fiume di parole.  
Era tipico di Caroline scherzare in quel modo quando si emozionava troppo.  
In quel momento le ero grata più che mai per avermi salutata come se stessi partendo per una semplice gita turistica.  
Era meglio così; non volevo che anche l’arrivederci alla mia migliore amica sembrasse un addio definitivo.  
“Mi mancherai tanto.” Sussurrai, stringendola ancora una volta.  
“Anche tu."  

Mi staccai e mi passai una mano sul viso cercando di sorridere. Non dovevo essere triste. Era giusto partire, era quello che desideravo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Allora perché faceva così male? Perché sembrava tutto così sbagliato, così insopportabilmente doloroso? Perché avevo la sensazione di attraversare un confine proibito, oltre il quale non sarei più tornata indietro?   
Forse era soltanto un po’ di panico. Quando desideri qualcosa per tanto tempo e finalmente la ottieni, è sempre spaventoso.  
È come scontrarsi con i propri sogni e venirne inghiottiti.  
“Devo andare.” Dissi infine, tentando di mascherare il tremito della mia voce.  
Caroline annuì e sciolse l’abbraccio.   
“Raccontami tutto, voglio sapere ogni cosa che farai laggiù.”  
“Contaci.”  
Ci guardammo negli occhi per un lungo istante.  
Avrei voluto dirle tante cose, avrei voluto ringraziarla per tutto quello che aveva fatto per me, ma sentivo le parole incastrate sul fondo della gola.  
In qualche modo, sentivo che non l’avrei più rivista.  
Alla fine rimasi in silenzio e la salutai con un cenno del capo e un debole sorriso, prima di darle le spalle e iniziare ad incamminarmi lungo il corridoio.  
Lei gridò un saluto alle mie spalle, ma non lo ricambiai.  
Mi imposi di non voltarmi, mi imposi di non cedere, di trattenere le lacrime e continuare a camminare.

  
_Non guardarti indietro, Hope._   
_Non pensare a quello che stai lasciando._   
_Ricordati perché lo fai._

  
Presi un respiro profondo e mi fermai in mezzo al corridoio, sentendomi come se qualcuno stesse cercando di rubare l’aria dai miei polmoni.  
Strinsi i pugni con una tale violenza da far sbiancare le nocche, conficcandomi con forza le unghie nei palmi delle mani.  
Il dolore fisico era l’unica cosa che poteva distrarmi da quel miscuglio di emozioni contrastanti che sentivo agitarsi nel mio petto.  
Una voce dentro di me mi urlava di restare, perché se fossi partita niente sarebbe più stato come prima; un’altra mi urlava di andare, perché anche la peggiore delle delusioni era meglio dell’incertezza perenne.  
Quale dovevo ascoltare?  
Alle mie spalle c’era Caroline, il mio passato, le mie certezze, il mio porto sicuro.  
Davanti a me c’era l’ignoto, un precipizio profondo in cui mi stavo buttando senza riflettere, senza avere la minima idea di quello che stavo facendo.  
E se mio padre si fosse trasferito in un’altra città, o peggio ancora, in un altro Stato?  
E se non fosse stato felice di vedermi? E se si fosse risposato e avesse una famiglia, quale diritto avrei avuto di sconvolgere la sua vita?  
Come avrei fatto a trovarlo, senza sapere neanche il suo nome?  
Tante, troppe domande mi affollavano la mente.  
All’improvviso mi sentii incredibilmente stupida.  
Partire così, senza nemmeno un appiglio.  
Caroline aveva ragione, era una pazzia.  
Non potevo farlo.  
Ero pronta a tornare indietro, quando li vidi.  
Una bambina che non doveva avere più di cinque anni era seduta al tavolino di un bar, accanto ad un uomo che doveva essere suo padre.  
Si lamentava ad alta voce che non voleva mangiare, allora suo padre si mise ad armeggiare con il suo piatto e dopo pochi secondi aveva disposto i suoi biscotti a formare un cuore.  
La bambina tenne il broncio per un altro paio di secondi, poi ammirò estasiata il suo capolavoro e cominciò a mangiare di gusto, mentre il papà la osservava intenerito, con uno sguardo pieno d’amore che solo un padre poteva avere.  
Dopo aver visto quella scena non avevo più dubbi.  
Volevo anch’io che qualcuno mi guardasse così. Volevo avere anch’io momenti come quello.  
Sorrisi e ripresi a camminare.  
Non è difficile andare avanti.  
Un passo dopo l’altro e il gioco è fatto.

 


End file.
